da2risingtidefandomcom-20200214-history
Taylor Hausmann
Appearance Taylor only keeps up appearances when he absolutely has to. When he is not on duty Taylor usually dresses in breeches and wears a simple tunic. He’d dress in finery more often, but he’s too lazy to go out shopping for all the ‘pretty’ clothes. His hair is usually unkempt, but when he’s working he at least tries to pull it back. Biography Born in Hossberg, Taylor quickly learned how harsh the world was at a very young age. The darkspawn were a constant threat and his family rarely lived a day where they weren’t praying for protection. His father, who had once been a well off merchant, was lost to the darkspawn when Taylor was fifteen. His mother had been born of a poor family, but they were able to survive because of the money they had hidden away. Due to his father’s early death Taylor quickly learned that being the oldest, he was now in all technicalities the man of the house. He took the responsibility of bringing home what little money he could and protecting his two twin sisters and brother. As Taylor grew he became more and more involved with the more violent side of the neighborhood. At one point he was able to convince a warrior to teach him the art of swordsmanship. In return, Taylor opened up his mother’s home to the man. His mother was less than pleased, but if it meant her son would be able to in turn teach his brother how to defend himself, she wouldn’t complain. However, not all was right within their home. One day the warrior up and disappeared—with all of their money. Enraged, Taylor’s mother kicked him out of the house and bid that he not return until he found the man and killed him. Ironically enough, the day she kicked him out was Taylor’s seventeenth birthday. For four month Taylor chased the thief across the deserted steppes of Anderfels. Finally, Taylor cornered the man in a desolate region of the Wandering Hills. The man mocked him, saying that Taylor did not have the fortitude to kill a man. However, he was wrong. Taylor attacked swiftly and without mercy. In the end, Taylor killed the man by stabbing him through the heart. He took the coin that was left and headed home, but was definitely in for a surprise when he got there. It took him another two months of ‘wandering’ through the Wandering hills before he arrived at the Lattenfluss. From there he followed the river until he reached home. However, what he came back to was not the home he once knew. Within six months his sisters had found their deaths outside of town, presumably killed by the darkspawn. His mother had become a whore when she could no longer find work and spent most of her money on drinking rather than taking care of her son. When Taylor revealed the money she laughed, saying that he was too late to have made a difference. She blamed him for destroying their honor. He blamed her for not believing he would return. Further angered, his mother told him to take his brother and get the blighted hell out. Taylor left in the morning with his brother. He put up with his brother’s incessant questions and decided that it was best to be blunt. Although his brother cried, he had no pity, as he believed he would be better off away from their mother that had become, to Taylor, another person entirely. He succeeded in protecting his brother and ended up traveling all the way to Kirkwall. They settled in Darktown, but Taylor was not satisfied with the life his brother would be forced to lead if he stayed with him. Taylor was eventually able to find an older merchant and wife that wished to have a child again now that theirs were all grown up. Taylor explained to his brother that these kind people were willing to take him in. On the day that Taylor brought him out of Darktown, his brother claimed that he hated him for leaving him just like mother and father had. Although Taylor would always visit him whenever he was allowed, his brother stayed bitter over the years, and in the end never really forgave him. Once Taylor was older he was recruited into the Templar Order. Overjoyed, Taylor was happy to prove that he was a disciplined fighter and desired to serve the Maker. Over the years he trained and trained, becoming more and more serious as he grew older. When he was finally made a full-fledged Templar, Taylor claimed it to be the happiest day of his life. He loyally served with the friends he had made while they were still recruits. Ironically enough, they were eventually sent off to an assignment in Fereldan and met their end during the Blight. Taylor, on the other hand, remained in Kirkwall and only became even more bitter once he received words of their death. Later, Taylor was promoted to Knight-Lieutenant. Despite his position people saw him as a rather unhappy man. He rarely was seen when he was not in uniform and was always distant, even toward his fellow Templars. In the end he only wished to serve the Knight-Captain and Knight-Commander well. He lacked the desire to make friends, if only because he was too uptight to put the past behind him and move on. Timeline Relationships Category:Character Index Category:Original Characters Category:Anders Category:Templars